Gwenna Prewett
Gwenna Prewett (b.17 August, 1982) was a pure-blood witch and daughter of Fabian Prewett. Making her the niece of Molly Weasley and first cousin of her children. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1993 to 2000 where she was sorted into Gryffindor house. She met Cassandra Crowley before joining Hogwarts, the two being introduced to one another by Gwenna's godmother and Cassandra's aunt, Athene Black. Biography Early Life Gwenna was born on the 17th of August 1983 and was the eldest daughter of Fabian Prewett and his wife. Unfortunately, her mother died a year later during childbirth, leading to her and Freya to be raised by their father. She often spent time at the Burrow with her father's side of the family, being on more than one occasion scolded for joining in on the twins' pranks. She met Cassandra at the Black residence, where Athene introduced the two. They hit it off from the beginning, forming a strong friendship even before Hogwarts started. Hogwarts Years (1993-2000) Gwenna was sorted into Gryffindor house on the 1st of September 1993 along with her friend Cassandra. She was known to cause mischief alongside her cousins, Fred and George Weasley. During her second year the Triwizard tournament happened, during which she was amongst the few to believe Harry from the beginning when he said he didn't enter his name in the cup; though that was only because of Cassandra.She was horrified to learn about Voldemort's resurrection and vowed to become better at defence. (The following summer she spent hours learning with her father) When her third year rolled around Gwenna was aghast at seeing Dolores Umbridge's slow takeover of Hogwarts; even more so when the woman became the Headmistress. She joined Dumbledore's army alongside her cousins and Cassandra. Later that year she was amongst the people to cheer Fred and George as they left school in a shower of fireworks and was more than happy to continue their work at Hogwarts. The following year, Gwenna tried out for, and received, the Beater position. A position people soon learned she was rather adept at. When Cassandra blurted that Dumbledore will die befre taking off she was the only one to follow the girl, finding her crying behind a suit of armours and threatened Peeves to never to never bring him any more of her cousins' inventions if he bothered Cassandra now. Second Wizarding War Gwenna was forbidden to fight at the Battle of Hogwarts, having been sent away by Athene along with Cassandra at the latter's paren's house. She had strongly protested about this decision but ultimately gave in when her father begged her to. After the fight was over she found out that her father was among the casualties, causing her to break down in her aunt's arms. Later Life After graduating from Hogwarts, Gwenna joined Cassandra and the two travelled the world, learning about new places and spells. Somewhere along the way, presumably in Germany, she fell in love with a German Wizard who later moved to England. She later took a job as an Auror, having passed all the tests and completed the training successfully. Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' A good dueler with fast reflexes, Gwenna received an outstanding in both her O.W.L and N.E.W.T for the subject. As a member of Dumbledore's army she learnt how to produce a full corporeal patronus. "Look at her go! They can barely keep up with her!" —Seamus during Gwenna's first Quidditch match *'Flying:' Gwenna was a highly talented Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team with excellent reflexes. Harry was surprised to note that she flew very much like Fred and George did to which Ginny commented that it was only natural with how much she practised with the twins. "-let's ask Gwenna, if anyone would know it would be her," —Astra Black to her brother *'Hogwarts secret passageways expert:' As she almost always joined Fred and George on their pranks, Gwenna became very knowledgeable with all of Hogwarts' ground including the various secret passageways it had, even discovering the Room of Requirement on her own. Possessions *'Enchanted necklace:' It was a gift from her father and enchanted to heat up if someone was nearby was planning on attacking her. Etymology *The name Gwenna is a Welsh baby name. In Welsh the meaning of the name Gwenna is: Fair; blessed. *The surname Prewett is Welsh in origin. It is derived from the Middle English word prou, meaning "brave" or "valiant", and the suffix "-et", which implies smallness. Thus, it is believed to be derived from a nickname for someone small, but brave. Category:DRAFT Category:Biography